CoolZClassic's Information
These are Movie Spoofs Created and Co-Created by CoolZClassic. The Rules *I don't like The Fairly Odd Parents. So if you're creating a sproof (re-cast) with my name, don't use any sources from the show. *I do not obsess over educational software. I find such an obsession disturbing. List of Movies/Specials/TV Shows/Video Game I have so Far: # *101 Dalmations (1961) *101 Dalmations 2: Patch's London Adventure *101 Dalmations The Series *101 Dalmations (Live Action Film (1996)) *3D Movie Maker *64 Zoo Lane *6teen A *Airplane! (Theatrical Movie) *Aladdin *Aladdin: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin: The King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective *Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls *Ace Ventura: The Animated Series *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (TV Series) *All Grown-Up *All Dog Go to Heaven 1 and 2 *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Angry Beavers *Anastasia *Animaniacs *Angelmouse *An American Tall *An American Tall: Fievel Goes West *An American Tall: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tall: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Animals of Farhing Wood *Aahhh! Real Monsters *The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *The Adventures of Spot *The Adventures of T-Rex *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron *Adventure Time *The Amazing World of Gumball *Angelina Ballerina (TV Series) (2001) *The Aristocats *Austin Powers 1-3 Movies *Atlantis the Lost Empire *A Bug's Life *A VeggieTales *Antz (1998) *Art with Mati and Dada *Abadas *Atomic Betty *Avenger Penguins B *Bambi *Bambi 2 *Bartok the Magificent *The Basil Brush Show *Brave *Barney and Friends *Barney's Great Adventure *Babe *Babe: Pig in the City *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Beavis and Butthead *Balto (1995) *Balto 2: Wolf Quest *Balto 3: Wings of Change *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Bee Movie *Bertha *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom *The Black Cauldron *Bleach * Bigfoot and the Muscle Manchines *Big Hero 6 *The BFG *Bolt (2008) *The Book of Pooh *Bonkers (TV Series) *Boog and Elliot's Miidnight Bum Run *The Brave Little Toaster *The Brave Little Toaster Goes To Mars *The Brave Little Toaster To The Rescue *Brother Bear 1 and 2 *Brum (TV Series) *Bubble Guppies *Budgie the Little Helicopter *Bubsy (Failed TV pilot based on the series of video games by the same name) *Bucky O'Hare *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Series) *Budgie the Little Helicopter C *Camp Lazlo *Captain Flamingo *The Care Bears Family (TV Series) (1985) *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot *Cars 1 and 2 *Castle in the Sky *Catscratch *Cats Don't Dance *The Cat Returns *Charlie Chalk *Charlotte's Web *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure *Chicken Run *Chowder *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True *Cinderella 3: A Twist In Time *Clarance *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Clifford's Puppy Days *Clifford's Really Big Movie *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Cow and Chicken *The Croods *Courage the Cowardly Dog *The Country Mouse and City Mouse Adventures *The Capn Crunch Show * Count Duckula D *Danger Mouse *Dexter's Laboratory *The Dark Crystal *Darkwing Duck *Defenders of the Earth *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Dinosaucers *Doozers *Disney Dinosaur *Doki The Series *Doctor Who *Dora the Explorer *Doozers *Dragon Tales *Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury *Dragons: Riders of Berk *Dumbo *Dumb and Dumber *Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series *Duck Tales E *Ed, Edd 'n Eddy *The Emperor's New Groove 1 and 2 *The Emperor's New School *Enchanted (Disney) *El Chave the Animated Series *Ella the Elephant F *Fanboy and Chum Chum (TV Show) *Fantaisa (Disney 1940) *Fantaisa 2000 *Faerie Tale Theatre *Fun and Fancy Free *Fantastic Mr. Fox *The Face of Evil *Farce of the Penguins *Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman *Fievel's American Tall *Finding Nemo *Fishtronaut *Fishtronaut The Movie *Fish Hooks *The Flintstones *The Fox and the Hound (Movie Series) *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *Flushed Away *Fireman Sam *Franny Feet *The Fairytaler *The Fruitties *Frootie Tooties *Fraggle Rock *Free Birds *Fritz the Cat *From Up on Poppy Hill *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Franny's Feet *Futurama G *Gay purr-ee *Garfield and Friends *The Godfather Part 1 *The Godfather Part 2 *The Godfather Part 3 *Go Diego Go *Gran *Garfield: The Movie *Garfield: A Tall of two Kitties *The Garfield Show (TV Show) *Garfield and Friends *Goof Troop *Godzilla *Godzilla Raids Again *The Great Mouse Detective *Grave of the Fireflies H *Here Comes Peter Cottontail *Heathcliff and the Catallicats *Hercules *Harry Potter Series *Help! I'm a Fish *Harry and his Full Bucket of Dinosaurs *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) * How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) *Howl's Moving Castle *Home On The Range *Hop (2011) *Huckleberry Hound *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 and 2 *The Hydronauts I *I am Weasel *Ice Age *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Inspector Gadget *Inhumanoids *Invader Zim *Indiana Jones Series *Inside Out *The Iron Giant J *The Jetsons *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Jimbo and the Jetset * Johnny Bravo *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Justin Time *Johnny Test *Joshua Jones *The Jungle Book 1 and 2 *The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game *Jungle Cubs (TV Show and Born to be Wild) K *Katamari Damacy (Video Game) *Kiki's Delivery Service *King Kong vs. Godzilla *Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts 2 *King of the Hill *Kipper the Dog *Kronk's New Groove *Krypto the Superdog L *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp Adventure *Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory *LazyTown *LazyTown Extra *Lilo and Stitch *Lilo and Stitch: The Series *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/2 *Tuff Puppy *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *The Little Mermaid (TV Show) *The Lego Movie *The Legend of Zelda *The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) *The Loud House *Let's Go to School *Letter Factory *Letter Factory Adventures: Letter Machine Rescue Team *Little Einsteins *Little Mouse on the Prairie *Looney Tunes *Looney Tunes Back in Action *The Looney Tunes Show M *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Maya the Bee *Merry Madagascar *Martha Speaks *Mighty Mouse *Mr. Peabody and Sherman (Movie) *Monsters Island Buddies *Monsters, Inc *Monsters vs. Aliens *Monsters, University *Make Mine Music *The Magic School Bus *Muppet Babies *The Muppet Show *The Muppet Movie *The Great Muppet Caper *Muppets Take Manhattan *Muppets from Space *Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Treasure Island *Muppets Wizard of Oz *The Morecambe and Wise Show *The Muppets (Movie) *The Mask *The Mask: The Animated Series *Muppets Most Wanted *Mulan 1 and 2 *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series *Mr. Men Show *Milly and Molly *My Friends Tigger and Pooh (TV Show) *My Little Pony *My Little Pony The Movie *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Neighbor Totoro *My Neighbors the Yamadas N *Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind *Ned's Newt *Nellie the Elephant *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV Show) *The Nightmare Before Christmas *The Nut Job *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan *Newsies (1992) *Noveltoons *Numbers Ahoy O *Once Upon a Forest *Only Yesterday *Oliver and Company *Open Season (Movie Series) *Osmosis Jones *Over the Hedge (2006) P *Paddington Bear *Paddington Goes to Movies *Paddington Goes to School *Paddington Birthday's Bonzana *Paddington Bear (1989) *Adventures of Paddington Bear *Paddington (2014) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland *The Pebble and the Penguin *Pip! Ahoy *Pokemon (TV Series) *Postman Pat *Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) *The Pirates! Band of Misfits *Pingu (TV Series) *Pingu: Pingu at the Wedding Party *The Penguins of Christmas Caper *The Penguins of Madagascar *Pixie and Dixie *Peggy Sue Got Married *Peixonauta: Agente Secreto da O.S.T.R.A. *Peppa Pig *Piglet's Big Movie *Planes *Pocahontas 1 and 2 *Police Academy *Police Academy 2 *Police Academy: Mission Moscow *Pom Poko *Pokemon *Ponyo *Pooh's Grand Adventure *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Porco Rosso *The Powerpuff Girls (TV Show) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *The Pondles *The Poddington Peas *The Prince of Egypt *The Princess and the Frog *The Princess and the Goblin *Princess Mononoke *Puss in Boots Q *Quest for Camelot R *Rango *Rabbids: Invasion *Regular Show (TV Show) *The Raccoons *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Ren and Stimpy *Ren and Stimpy: Veediots! (Video Game) *Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *Retarded Animal Babies *Rick and Morty *Rio 1 *Rio 2 *Rocket Power *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show *Robot and Monster *Robin Hood *Robots (2005) *Rock-a-Doodle *Rocko's Modern Life *Rise of the Guardians *The Road to El Dorado *Ruby Gloom *Rugrats *Rastamouse *Rugrats The Movie *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie *Rugrats Go Wild S *Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat *Sailor Moon *Scared Shrekless *The Secret World of Arietty *The Secret of Nimh *Sesame Street *Shark Tale *Shrek 1, 2, 3, and 4 *Shrek the Halls *Sheep in the Big City *Shaun the Sheep *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *Skunk Fu *The Skunk Fu Movie *Sky Dancers *Sleeping Beauty *The Smurfs (TV Show) *The Smurfs (Movie) *The Smurfs 2 *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Disney) *Sonic OVA *Sonic Boom (2014 TV Series) *Sonic X *Street Sharks *Stella and Sam *Sonic Underground *Sonic SatAM *Super Magnetic Neo *Space Cats *Sonic Adventure 1 and 2 *Sonic Heroes *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Sonic Unleashed *Sonic Colors *Sonic Generations *Sonic Lost World *Sofia the First *South Park *South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut *Space Jam (1996) *Samurai Jack *Spider (TV Series) *SMTV Live *Spirited Away *SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Show) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Springtime with Roo *Super Why! * Super Mario World *Stitch The Movie *Star Wars Episodes *The Swan Princess 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 *The Sword In The Stone *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries T *A Tad of Christmas Cheer *Talking Words Factory *Talking Words Factory 2: Code Word Caper *Tangled *Tangled Ever After *Tasty Time With ZeFronk *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan and Jane *Team Umizoomi *Teen Titans *Teletubbies *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Thomas and Friends (TV Series and Specials) *The Three Blind Musketeers *Tourettes Guy *The Trap Door *Treasure Planet *Titans A.E. *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Movie) *Timmy Time *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) *Thumbelina (1994) *The Transformers *Transformers G1 *The Tigger Movie *Tom and Jerry *Tom and Jerry Tales *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014 TV Series) *Total Drama Island *TaleSpin *Toy Story 1, 2, and 3 *Toy Story Treats *Toy Story Toons *Top Cat *Top Cat: The Movie *Totally Spies *Totally Spies: The Movie *Turbo *Tugs *Turbo F.A.S.T. *Tube Mice *The Telebugs *Tweenies U *Uncle Grandpa *Underdog (TV Series) *Up V *Varan the Unbelievable *Vuk - The Litttle Fox W *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald *Wayfoward Productuions and the Slayers *Wakko's Wish *WALL-E *Wallace and Gromit: Grand Day Out *Wallace and Gromit's Cracking Contraptions *Wallace and Gromit: Close Shave *Wallace and Gromit in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Wallace and Gromit's World of Invention *Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers *Wallace and Gromit: Matter of Loaf and Death *Wander Over Yonder *Watership Down *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *The Wind Rises *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *Whisper of the Heart *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *The Wombles *Wreck-It Ralph V *Viva Pianta Y *Yakkity Yak *The Yogi Bear Show *Yogi's First Christmas Z *Zack and Quack (TV Series) *Zzzap! *Zootopia CoolZClassic's Characters *Pongo, Perdita, Sergeant Tibbs, Colonel, Roger and Anita (101 Dalmations (1961)) *Spot (101 Dalmations The Series) *McZee (3D Movie Maker) *Lucy and Georgina (64 Zoo Lane) *The Genie and his Parrot, Iago (Aladdin) *Ace Ventura (Ace Ventura Series) *Charlie B. Barkin and Itchy Itchford (All Dog Go to Heaven) *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Bartok (Anastasia) *Tiger (An American Tall) *Badger, Mole and Toad (Animals of Farhing Wood) *Ickis, Oblina, Krumm and The Gromble (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) *Spot and Steve (The Adventures of Spot) *Finn & Jake (Adventure Time) *Gumball Watterson, Darwin and Richard (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Thomas O'Malley, Roquefort, Uncle Waldo, Scat Cat, Peppo the Italian Cat, Hit Cat the English Cat, Shun Gon the Chinese Cat and Billy Boss the Russian Cat (The Aristocats) *Betty, Noah, Sparky and X-5 (Atomic Betty) *Baby Huey *Bambi *B1, B2 and Rat in the Hat (Bananas in Pyjamas) *Basil Brush *Merida (Brave) *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Taran, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi and Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Blue, Magenta and Periwinkle (Blue's Clues) *Bob the Builder *Bolt and Penny Forrester (Bolt) *Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Humbah, Zumbah, Zing Zing Zingbah, Jumbah and Jingbah (Boohbah) *Rutt and Tuke (Brother Bear) *Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, Booster and XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Buzzy the Funny Crow *Grumpy Bear, Swift Heart Rabbit, Brave Heart Lion, Tender Heart Bear, Good Luck Bear and Lots-a-Heart Elephant (The Care Bears) *Casper the Friendly Ghost and Wendy the Good Little Witch *Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Wooly the Mammoth, Tillie Hippo, T.W. Turtle, Frances Albacore and Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance) *Charlie, Lola, Marv, Lotta, Morten and Sizzles (Charlie and Lola) *Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack and Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Chloe, Tara, Jet, Riley, Carys and Lovely Carrot (Chloe's Closet) *Chorlton, Zoomer, Jenny, The Minister, King Otto, Queen Doris and Pablo Perdito (Chorlton and the Wheelies) *Chowder, Mung Daal and Shnitzel (Chowder) *Christopher Crocodile *Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) *Grug, Eep, Guy, Belt and Sandy (The Croods) *Danger Mouse and Penfold (Danger Mouse) *Darkwing Duck *Minions, Margo, Edith and Agnes (Despicable Me) *Aladar and the family of lemurs (Dinosaur) *Zummi, Gruffi, Grammi, Tummi, Cubbi, Sunni, Gusto, Cavin and Princess Calla (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Dora and Boots (Dora the Explorer) *Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Scrooge McDuck and Launchpad McQuack (Duck Tales) *Ed, Edd 'n Eddy *Konk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Timmy Turner, Wanda, Cosmo and Poof (The Fairly Oddparents) *Queen Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf the Snowman (Frozen) *Diego, Alicia and Jaguar (Go Diego Go) *Tim, Graeme and Bill (The Goodies) *Binyah Binyah (Gullah Gullah Island) *Philoctetes (Hercules) *Herman and Katnip *Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon) *Huckleberry Hound *Sid and Scrat (Ice Age) *Johnny Bravo *Johnson (Johnson and Friends) *Baloo and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Kipper the Dog *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Lily and Henry (Lily in the City) *Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Tom Little, Grandpa Little, Frank Little, Helen Little, Dinky Little and Lucy Little (The Littles) *Little Audrey *Little Bill, Andrew and Kiku (Little Bill) *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Adelle, Alana, Andrina, Aquata, Arista and Attina (The Little Mermaid) *Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Little Lulu and Tubby *Link and Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort (Madagascar) *Mike Wazowski and Jame. P. Sullivan (Monsters Inc.) *Mushu (Mulan) *Muzzy and Bob (Muzzy in Gondoland) *Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Nellie the Elephant *Oakie Doke *Oswald and Henry (Oswald the Octopus) *Dodger, Tito, Francis, Einstein and Rita (Oliver and Company) *Hammy and Stella (Over the Hedge) *Paddington Bear *Pingu *Pippi Longstocking *Postman Pat and His Black and White Cat, Jess *Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *Puss in Boots, Humpty Alexander Dumpty and Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) *Sad Sack, Dotty, Hi-Fi, Lucy, Back-To-Front, Claude and Princess (The Raggy Dolls) *Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids *Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) *Orville (The Rescuers) *Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Ren and Stimpy *Rafael, Nico and Pedro (Rio) *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Rosie and Jim *Jack Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund, Toothiana, Sandy and Nicholas St. North (Rise of The Guardians) *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Bert, Ernie, Grover and Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street) *Donkey (Shrek) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal and Maximus (Tangled) *Teletubbies *Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Luke, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Thomas and Friends) *Sam, Alex and Clover (Totally Spies!) *Berk (Trap Door) *Rosie, Bill, Leyland Lil, Charlie, Tapper, Professor Baines-Pilling, Brendan, Nellie Newchurch, Ike, PC Pendle, Silas Milton, Bert Boggart and The Moobark (The Treacle People) *Wallace and Gromit *Winnie the Pooh and Tigger *The Scarecrow, The Cowardly Lion and The Tin Man (The Wizard of Oz) *Great Uncle Bulgaria, Tobermory, Orinoco and Madame Cholet (The Wombles) *Captain Bilge, Cutlass, Swab, Poop, Jones, Grog, Booty and her preening pet Flamingo (Yoho Ahoy) Category:Channels Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Parodies Category:CoolZClassic